


Fallin' in All the Good Times

by inlikewithlouis (harrysconcept)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Loves Louis, First Date, Lots of falling, M/M, Rollerskates, bony and not so bony asses, falling, i've never tagged before okay, slightly fem louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysconcept/pseuds/inlikewithlouis
Summary: Louis was everything. He was the first ray of sunshine after a brutal rainstorm. He was a warm cookie fresh out of the oven. He was the star drama-student, treasured by the whole grade. He was so funny and charismatic and was so easily loved by everyone. Including Harry.





	Fallin' in All the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemerallyurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerallyurs/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my best friend and beta, May. I couldn't do this without you xx

Louis was everything. He was the first ray of sunshine after a brutal rainstorm. He was a warm cookie fresh out of the oven. He was the star drama-student, treasured by the whole grade. He was so funny and charismatic and was so easily loved by everyone. Including Harry.

Harry met Louis in their sophomore year. Louis sat next to him in his health class. They became friends, clicking so easily. It was now their junior year, and Harry’s found himself in a dilemma. He really wants to hold Louis and never let go.

___

“Stop tapping your pencil,” Niall hisses.

Harry blinks a few times, snapping himself out of thinking about what Louis would look like in high heels. He drops his pencil, focusing on the board where a video was playing a stupid cartoon of the digestive system. Before it could end, the bell rings, saving him from having to figure out what’s going on.

“We’ll finish tomorrow, for homework just study for your test on Friday,” Mr.Coakley says from his chair. Everyone packs up and leaves for lunch with no intention of studying at all.

“I’ll meet you at our table,” Harry tells Niall when he sees Louis at his locker.

Over the past couple weeks, Harry has been trying to work up the guts to ask Louis out. Each failed attempt, due to distractions, have left him more impatient than nervous. 

Niall gives him a knowing smile before nodding, heading off to the cafe. Harry walks against the current, focusing on Louis, who was putting some books in his locker.

Harry smiles at his outfit. He had picked it out for him last night over Facetime. Louis couldn’t decide which jeans to wear with his new shirt. His mom surprise gifted him a graphic tee of The Creation of Man, and Louis was so excited to wear it to school the next day. Harry chose his high-waisted ones. Not because his ass looks amazing in them or anything.

“Hey,” Harry says quietly when he is close enough. Louis turns his head to him, smiling brightly. Harry loses his breath for a second.

“Hey you,” Louis shuts his locker, sliding the lock on.

“Love the outfit choice,” Harry grins, kicking Louis’ foot.

“You think?” Louis smirks, putting his hands on his hips.

“I don’t think, I know,” Harry laughs, looking down.”Your Vans are getting dirty.” Harry frowns, kicking Louis’ foot again.

“They’re just about off-white now, aren’t they?” Louis huffs, lifting a leg to look.

Harry notes Louis is wearing light green socks today.

“You only got them like a month ago,” Harry says as they begin the short walk to the cafe.

“You could always buy me a new pair if you’re that concerned,” Louis bumps Harry’s shoulder with his own.

Harry doesn’t let the thought of being Louis’ sugar daddy roam free in his mind for too long, seeing as they were already at their table.

“Hey,” Liam greets the two with a wave as he digs into his pizza. Harry and Louis each give their greetings before heading off to the salad bar.

“I have been meaning to ask you something,” Harry gulps, filling his plate with lettuce.

“Okay,” Louis smiles at him before sprinkling some cheese over his salad.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now but I wanted to kn-” Harry gets cut off by a loud crash. 

Both of them turn to the noise and see one of the lunch ladies, Dolly, scrambling to pick up the huge stack of plastic trays she’d dropped.

“Would you finish for me? I’m gonna go help,” Louis says as he runs to help her.

Harry sighs, smiling fondly as Louis helps her stack the trays. He finishes Louis’ salad (chicken, croutons, and caesar dressing) and pays for them both before bringing their trays to the table.

___

Louis is leaning against the hood of Harry’s car. When Louis sees Harry, he waves with a big smile. Harry waves back, trying to hide his blush as he makes his way over.

“Wanna give me a ride home, Tweety?” Louis asks.

Louis nicknamed Harry Tweety during one of their health classes. Harry and Louis were fooling around in the back, knocking their feet together when the teacher called them out. She had stopped her class just to ask them to tell the class what they were doing. Harry, being the kiss-ass he was, told her that his foot was asleep and he was terribly sorry for disrupting the class. The teacher said it was okay, and went back to her lesson. Louis told Harry he reminded him of Tweety Bird because he was a little devil until he got caught, and then acted as if he had done no wrong.

“Well you’re already on the hood of my car,” Harry jokes, unlocking his car. Louis excitedly gets in, digging for the AUX cord in the middle compartment. He puts on his car playlist, full of songs you’d want to roll down the window to just to blast them. 

Harry quickly decides this is it. There aren’t any distractions. Just him and Louis. He’s pretty sure he’s sweating, even though the A.C’s on.

“Are you okay? You seem tense,” Louis says from where he’s patting the beat out onto the glove compartment with his foot. 

Okay, yeah, now. Harry pulls over quickly, leaving the keys in the ignition with the quiet ding of the car’s blinker. 

“Did you want me to walk the rest of the way?” Louis asks after a moment of Harry collecting himself.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Harry says quickly, turning in his seat.

Louis breaks out in a wide grin, his eyes crinkling.

“You’re being serious?” he asks, eyes wide.

Harry nods.

“Yeah,” Louis nods.”Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you,” Louis laughs. Harry laughs in relief, and soon they’re both cracking up at nothing. Once the pleasant buzz dies down a bit, Harry merges back onto the road.

“Let me get you home,” he says softly, finishing out the short ride.

“Thanks for the ride, Harry.” Louis smiles, unbuckling himself and opening the door. He sticks his foot in the door before clambering over the middle compartment to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Oh, and I’m available Saturday... my mom’s making baked mac and cheese, so…” 

“I love her baked mac and cheese,” Harry whispers.

“I know you do, so… do you want to join us? And then go somewhere after?” Louis asks.

Harry nods quickly, eyes wide.

“Okay,” Louis smiles one more time before he’s climbing out.

“Bye, Tweety,” Louis turns around to wave before going in.

___

Harry looks down, fixing his shirt. He had just rung the doorbell, even though he’s been over countless times, never having to ring or knock. 

Daisy opens the door, looking at Harry curiously. “Hey Harry, why did you ring the doorbell?” she asks.

“Uhh,” Harry starts.

“Are you and Lou dating?” Phoebe pops out from the doorframe.

“Out of the way,” Louis’ voice comes from behind Daisy. Both girls run away giggling.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry says breathlessly, amazed by how stunning Louis looks. He’s wearing pale pink pants, coming up high on his waist. He has an eggshell colored sweater tucked in and his now somehow dirtier Vans on. What really makes Harry’s heart race are the pink heart-shaped snap clips in his hair.

“Come in,” Louis says softly, opening the door wider.

“Hey Harry,” Lottie says from the couch as Harry steps in.

“Hey,” he replies.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Louis says, dragging Harry into the kitchen.

“Harry,” Jay sighs happily, turning the oven off. ”How are you?” 

“Amazing,” Harry says, smiling widely. “What about you?”

“As good as it gets,” she shrugs, taking both pans out of the oven. “Why don’t you guys sit down?” Jay gestures to the dining room.

Harry’s cheeks flush when Louis sits right next to him. The table fills over the next couple minutes, Ernie and Doris, blabbing at the head, eating their dinner.

They all take their first servings, and Harry sighs with how delicious it is.

“So,” Lottie says, taking a sip of water.

“Are you guys together now?” Phoebe asks.

Harry’s eyes shoot up, a spoon full of mac and cheese waiting at his mouth.

“Phoebe!” Jay scolds.

“What?” She shrugs.

“No, we aren’t together right now. We’re just going on a date,” Louis says shyly.

“That’s cute,” Fizz coos.

Harry hides a smile when Louis threads their fingers together under the table.  
__

“I can’t skate Harry,” Louis laughs as they pull up to a roller rink.

“Me either,” Harry sighs.

“Did Niall suggest this?” Louis asks knowingly. Harry nods.

“I thought it would be fun to try together though… how hard can it be? Harry asks.

On the way to the entrance, the boys keep their distance, sharing shy smiles. Once they get inside, Harry offers to pay for their rollerskates. 

“I’m kind of scared,” Louis says as they sit down to put them on.

“I’m thinking that this wasn’t the brightest idea right about now,” Harry laughs, lacing up his skates.

When Louis finishes, Harry gets up to stand. It’s a slow process of turning around to push himself off the bench.

Once he’s in a standing position, he reaches to help Louis up. Louis stumbles forward, sending Harry rolling back into a bench. He’s trying to save himself, arms flailing as he tries to stop rollerblading. He slows down, panting.

Louis watches, laughing at him before helping him up.

“Okay, let’s try getting to the actual rink,” Harry between heavy breaths.

Louis holds onto his arm as they try their best to slowly move over to the rink. They’re moving at a snail's pace, shoes slowly rolling back and forth as they try to get to the rink. About halfway there, Louis trips, causing him to fall on his ass.

“Oh fuck,” Louis laughs, trying to push himself off the floor, tripping Harry in the process. Harry’s arms are going everywhere, legs moving quickly as he’s falling backward onto his back.

“Oh shit, this floor hurts,” Harry winces, trying to get up. 

Louis pushes off him to stand up, trying to help Harry up. Harry’s running in place, falling forward this time, dragging Louis down with him.

Louis can’t stop laughing as he lays on his stomach. He gets on his knees, pulling Harry up with him.

“This was a terrible idea,” Harry says through tears of laughter.

He takes Louis’ hand, determined to get them to the rink. They both end up skating in place, trying to move, Louis falling down again. Harry falls on top of him, both cackling.

“Harry I can’t…” Louis’ silently laughing as he pushes Harry off of him. Harry’s on his hands and feet now, trying to get up.

“At least you have some fucking cushioning,” Harry laughs harder.”I’ve just got a bony ass,” He pulls Louis up, who’s deadweight now that he’s laughing harder.

“You’ve got to help me,” Harry grunts, wrapping his arms around Louis’ chest to get him up.  
Louis’ feet are sliding across the floor as he tries to stand. Harry finally hauls him up, pulling him close.

“Don’t move an inch.” Harry presses his forehead to Louis’ shoulder

“I wouldn’t dare, Tweety,” Louis huffs.

___

“Holy shit,” Harry leans back in the driver’s seat, panting.

“I’m so sore,” Louis whines, breathing heavily.

They had just finished skating, or falling, for 30 minutes straight and were terribly sweaty and achy by the time they reached the car.

Harry turns the A.C. up all the way as he drives Louis home. When they get there, Harry insists on walking Louis to his door.

“Thanks for that,” Louis says when they’re on his porch. ”I hope the next one’s a little less physical.”

“You want a next one?” Harry asks.

“Even though I’m pretty sure I’ve bruised every bone in my body, I had a really fun time, Harry,” Louis shrugs.

“I had a fun time too. Even though I’m pretty sure I’ve broken every bone in my body,” Harry says, making Louis laugh.

“Come here,” Louis whispers, pulling Harry down into a kiss.

Harry smiles as he pulls away a bit, going back in for another soft peck.

“I’ll see you Monday?” he asks.

Louis nods and Harry leans in for another kiss. Louis hums into it, pulling away soon after.

“I’ve got to get inside,” he thumbs over Harry’s cheek.

Harry just kisses him again, already addicted to the feeling.

“Okay, I’ve got to go,” Louis says, pulling away and disappearing behind the door.

And yeah, Louis was everything. Everything to Harry.


End file.
